


惩罚

by baweijiayu



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baweijiayu/pseuds/baweijiayu
Summary: Pete绝不会把他们的演出当儿戏。但这不等于他不会在彼此都能容忍的范围内给对方一点惩罚。“如果你下次再把Immortals的歌词唱错，我会在安可的时候把这东西塞进你屁股里。”Pete笑了起来。
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 6





	惩罚

连Pete都记不清这是Patrick第几次把Immortals的歌词唱错了。

他站在灯光下，肆意尽情地歌唱那些他们共同创作的词曲，飞扬的金发和干净过了头的白皙皮肤被灯光映得闪闪发光。他早就成为了华丽舞台和狂热欢呼的正中央，却还是会在下一秒模糊了声音无措地看着自己求助，脸上羞涩的笑容一如多少年前记忆里那个18岁的大男孩。

他笑起来可真好看。

Pete绝不是那种会随便把他们的演出当成一场游戏的人。在他们最早可以登上舞台的时候，他的确做过太多匪夷所思的事情，不过现在他可早就不是25岁——但这不等于他不会恶质地随便找个借口，玩点什么实在是不堪入目的花样。

Patrick不会拒绝的。Pete笃定地笑起来。Patrick·五好青年·说一不二·Stump一定会对于唱错歌词这种失误感到内疚甚至羞臊，而只要利用好这份内疚，他很可能真的会在冲动之下答应某些下一秒就要反悔的东西。

“Patrick，”Pete在他们结束演出，一起等待晚饭的时候认真地提出，“商量一下？如果你下次再把Immortals的歌词唱错，我会在安可的时候把这东西塞进你屁股里。”他乐颠颠把手机举到Patrick面前，笑得几乎是满脸傻气，如同手机屏幕上的图片不是某种光彩照人的…………性爱玩具。

“Whaaaaaaaaaaat？！！！！”

Patrick差点直接把Pete的手机砸在他闪亮亮的大牙上。

Andy摇了摇头。

而Joe继续喝着他的柠檬水，表情变都没有变。

>>>

操，Pete没在开玩笑。他不该头脑发热应下来的。

Patrick站在休息室的角落里，身后就是沙发和墙壁，退无可退。而面前的Pete把贝斯胡乱扔在一边，紧盯着他，露出了一副势在必得的样子。

Patrick能够感受到自己的汗水沿着额发流下来，在发稍聚起细小的水滴，晃晃悠悠挂在视线里。明明该是趁机休息一下的短暂时间，他偏偏在只有彼此两个人的休息室里产生了连舞台上都没有的紧张感，盯着Pete笑得眯起的眼睛，觉得心脏几乎要冲破胸膛。

他混乱地在心里排列借口：他还有三首歌没有唱，他们这次的观众出乎意料得多，更不要说只剩不到四分钟他们就要再次上台了，不可能陪着Pete胡闹——

“所以，Trick，你是要我把Andy和Joe叫进来作证你答应过我？还是说……”Pete拿手比划了一下隔壁，又伸回来按住Patrick的肩膀，“哦该死。宝贝你不会就是单纯地想要反悔吧。”

肩膀上隔着衣料传来Pete掌心的温度，由那点热量点燃了全身燥热不堪的血液。那只手沿着肩膀的线条滑至颈后，把他拉进了一个熟悉的、令人目眩神迷的深吻。

“Just come on,my pattycakes.”Pete咬着他的嘴唇呢喃，用手掌摸索他的腰侧，指尖有一下没一下地在皮带上方徘徊，像是撒娇，又像是某种邀请。他刻意把声音压得低沉暧昧，又探进去轻巧地勾了下Patrick的舌尖。

那是他和自己爱人间最心照不宣的暗号。Patrick拒绝不了这个的，他理应比自己还要清楚。

“……你真的是个混蛋，Pete Wentz。”Patrick揽着他的脖子重重地叹气，他扶住自己的帽子，狠狠咬了一口Pete的下巴，“那就快点，他们都在等着。”

>>>

但是Patrick后悔了。他真的后悔了。

此刻他再次踏上了舞台，只是灯光还未亮起，舞台仍是沉默的，一切都还浸在黑暗里等着被他点燃。而台下的粉丝正断断续续喊着他们的名字，不时在人群中零星晃过手机屏幕的荧光。分泌过多的肾上腺素显然模糊了他们对时间的认知，尚且还没有来得及对这次显然稍长的安可时间产生不满。

Pete·天杀的·Wentz！

他抬腿朝自己的麦克风走去，却每一步都能感受到身体内部磨人的异物感。那颗跳蛋算不得大，却被Pete推得很深，几乎是正卡在他的敏感点上疯狂振动，带动整片敏感的黏膜惊吓地收缩，反倒是把那颗东西固定得更紧。

这就像是在他的下腹扔了个火把，顷刻便呈现出燎原之势四处蔓延。

Pete从他身后走向另一边自己的麦克风，还不忘照着他的屁股拍了一巴掌。臀瓣受到痛击的感觉让他条件反射地绷紧了肌肉，反而让那个小东西贴着肠壁肆虐的感觉越发鲜明。

“Fuck you Pete Wentz！”他咬着嘴唇无声地咒骂，攥紧了自己面前的话筒架。黑暗里他看不见Pete的表情，但他知道对方现在一定笑得满足又得意，欠揍得很。

头顶上的灯光亮了起来。Patrick听见Pete在那边说着什么，伴随着粉丝狂热的尖叫。

台下传来的声音仿佛离他很远，只是在空虚又虚假的一波波快感里觉得聚光灯的白光亮得刺眼。他是不是该感谢Pete没拿什么更要命的玩具折腾他？身体内部酥麻的振动不停给予他过于甜腻的快感，连腿都开始跟着发软，所能做的只有低下头分散自己的注意力，努力忽视身体深出传来的异样感。

“Patrick？”他听见Joe在身后叫他，但他没回应。他能做好这一切的。他对此很清楚，而Pete也一样。

Patrick抱紧了自己的吉他，在舞台被点亮的同时抬起头歌唱。

“I can move mountains I can work a miracle, work a miracle”

至少目前为止，Patrick很满意自己的发挥水平，那个小东西和每一次激动过了头的Pete一样，没给他带来什么太大的麻烦。虽然他能感觉到自己每一句歌词的尾音都有些难以控制，而裤子则越来越紧得令他疼痛，但这一切还能忍受。他完全可以撑到结束，再把Pete拖到某个地方揍一顿。

显然他想的有点太顺利了。

说真的，他怎么能忘了这个呢？

“She wants to dance like Uma Thurman，Bury me till I confes——”

按惯例，在这个地方他会领着粉丝们拍手，并跟着节奏摇摆身体。这都没什么大不了的，他喜欢这样，但他从来没有意识到自己摆动腰胯的幅度……居然这么大。

那毫无疑问带动了体内的跳蛋。那颗不大的小东西一下下恶狠狠地顶在他的敏感点上，前列腺隔着滚烫的肠壁从体内被疯狂震动压迫，一瞬间不停炸开的强烈刺激差点让他直接呻吟出来。

似乎有人注意到了Patrick的歌声断了一瞬。但那又如何呢？Pete从舞台另一边转回来和他并肩而立，漂亮的瞳孔和眉眼被舞台上闪烁明灭的灯光映出了几分摄人心魄的深邃味道，可惜脸上兴奋的表情远大于关切，而Patrick清楚那绝不是因为演唱会本身。他低着头摆出认真弹贝斯的样子，蹭过来站在Patrick旁边，可惜眼神交汇的时候还是没逃过Patrick凶巴巴的瞪视，于是又悻悻地转身蹦开去骚扰Joe。

当然Joe更不准备理他。Pete随意地跟着谱子拨弄贝斯，满脑子的心思显然压根没在调上。

他能够思考的只有Patrick的眼睛。那对一向纯粹柔和的蓝色眼眸此刻浸在雾蒙蒙的水汽里，细碎的汗珠让那每一寸裸露在外的白皙皮肤都映着光。他眼角的皮肤被情欲和急切逼得发红，连带着颊边、耳尖和脖颈都染成了一片诱人的成熟色泽。Patrick就是这样瞪着他，可惜这副样子真的没什么威慑力，反倒几乎要把Pete看硬了。

啊，真想过去抱住他。亲他湿润的眼角和嘴唇，咬他白得不像话的皮肤，把他妈的吉他和贝斯都丢开，直接在随便哪个地方上了他。

可惜自从他们复合之后，Trick从来不许自己在公共场合表现出任何亲昵的肢体动作。Pete朝着某方向做了个鬼脸，更加用力地拨弄他的贝斯，引来Joe一个白眼。

台下的粉丝看起来因为这个而尖叫得更加兴奋了。

>>>

Patrick不是Pete Wentz，他不能因为一个随便什么莫名其妙乱七八糟的理由就毁了他们的live，辜负他们的粉丝。他艰难地麻痹自己的意识，尝试忽视下体一刻不停的折磨，唱完了Uma Thurman又调整了下吉他开始弹奏Centeris的前奏，一丝不苟地低头按压琴弦。

如同身体内部压迫着前列腺的震荡没有显得越发难以忽视，脆弱的肉壁已经被玩弄得发麻，唯有那一点的刺激无时不刻泛起一波波情潮。裤子里的性器早就充血硬起，由于得不到解放而胀痛着，渴求着爱人的抚慰。他努力调整呼吸不让自己的的喘息太过明显，透过生理性泪水看到的场景被灯光切割成模糊的色块，只有Pete的身影徘徊在视线中央，除了看向台下或是看向贝斯，目光的另一端永远牢牢栓紧自己。

Patrick抓起麦克风在舞台上轻快地走动，唱着下一句和再下一句的歌词。没人知道他已经湿透了。他的性器可怜巴巴地挤在他的裤裆里吐水，和湿乎乎的内裤不停摩擦。而在休息室里，Pete为了快速解决问题几乎挤进去了半管润滑剂。现在过多的滑腻腻的膏体早就搞得那里泥泞不堪，以至于那颗跳蛋随着他每一下动作都在往下滑。他不得不随时夹紧臀部，否则下一秒那个小玩具就有可能整个滑出来，顺着他的裤腿掉在舞台上——再弹上那么一两下掉在人群里，被狂热的粉丝当成什么福利抢夺着握在手心。

Eww，这个设想已经够恶心也够吓人了。他更不愿意思考那个东西滑出来一半被Pete摁回去的可能性。

于是他只能在从舞台一边走到另一边的过程里绷紧自己可怜的屁股，带起全场粉丝更疯狂尖叫的同时把它每一次的振动都通过紧绷的臀部肌肉放大再放大，在他每一次迈步的时候精确地顶上敏感点，带来让他双腿发软、使不上力的快感。

感谢深色的裤子，感谢这件外套稍长的下摆。他还用不着在一场live之后就上明天的头条。哦，还要感谢Andy够重的鼓点，让人听不出他已经几近难以掩饰的尾音。

“Remember me for Centeris”

终于，Patrick唱完了这首歌的最后一个句子，他重重地放开麦克风，随着灯光一瞬间暗下背过身仰起头。

Pete站在他旁边，有力的手臂紧紧揽着他的肩膀，不着声色地稳住他的身体。台下传来的尖叫几乎要掀翻顶棚。没人知道Patrick腿软得几乎站不住，全部重量都靠着Pete支撑。短暂的失神过后是裤子里强烈到无法忽视的粘腻感。Patrick被羞耻和残留的快意逼得整个脸颊都滚烫地灼烧起来，连耳朵里回荡着自己急促的心跳。

“Trick?天，等演唱会接受我就要操你。”Pete压低了声音，把热气喷在他通红的耳根，语气里或多或少的关切完全藏不住全然兴奋的调笑意味。

“Fuck you Pete Wentz.”Patrick无声地用口型咒骂。当然他知道Pete看不见，甚至掐狠命掐对方腰侧的手也使不上什么力气。Pete开心地拍拍他的肩膀，晃过去重新寻找自己的麦克风。

Patrick勉强站着，发呆一样注视着头顶黑暗里的随便什么东西。现在所有人的注意力和唯一的灯光都在Pete身上，他压抑许久的呻吟终于搅成一团，从唇间难以抑制地溢出来。短暂潦草的释放没能起到任何的安抚，反而是不应期里继续被玩弄着身体的感觉成了一种更加无法忍耐的折磨。他低低地喘息着，脑子里仅剩的理智寥寥无几。偌大的舞台上仿佛只剩下他一个人。直到他再次听见Pete的声音。

“That's the last one.”

他熟悉的声音被电流变了几变，最后化为另一种意义上的熟稔回荡在场地上，吞没在狂欢里。

于是Patrick低头抱起了自己的吉他，开始为他们这次的演出划上终曲。

>>>

“Pete Wentz，你真的是个混蛋。”Patrick低声咒骂着，在Pete操他的间隙里把对方的手臂掐得出血。那一点殷红被谁的衣服蹭开了，乱七八糟地糊在Pete手臂的刺青上，在荆棘从里盛放开一朵玫瑰。

很可惜他把对方狠揍一顿的计划并没有成功。刚刚下台他就被扯进了后台随便哪个卫生间的隔间里，他还没来得及照着Pete的傻笑来一拳，就被按在粗陋的墙壁上，扒下早就一塌糊涂的裤子。那个折磨了他很久的小东西被粗暴地扯出来丢在一边，粗大的性器直接借着流出来的润滑剂干了进去。

Patrick被折腾得一片混乱的大脑完全想不起来自己是怎么硬撑着唱完Saturday的，只记得Pete这次扎在人群里的时候还回头看了他一眼。那么多的粉丝，那么多的手臂和疯狂都是他的背景板，所留给自己的只有一双明亮的金棕色眼眸，盛满了神经质般的狂野和快乐。

现在，Pete正在他背后咬着他颈后汗湿的皮肤：“Shhhh——你知道的Patrick，刚散场一般总是会有很多人上厕所。”他越发大力地把自己那根滚烫坚硬的东西钉进Patrick的屁股里，一下下狠狠撞击着敏感点。他饥渴地操弄着，把忍了太久的渴求宣泄在Patrick的臀瓣和腰间，留下粗暴的淤青和指痕。

虽然被两人身体所遮挡的灯光十分阴暗，但他似乎仍能看到Patrick红肿的穴口紧紧咬着他的性器，娇嫩的肠肉吸附着根部，随着他的动作被带进带出。过多的润滑剂随着动作被带出来，在两人交合的部位留下湿淋淋的水色。Patrick被玩弄了过久的肉壁比起平时更加柔软、高热而饥渴，在Pete不知收敛的掠夺中居然依旧驯服地产生了快乐的信号，裹紧了那根东西，连痛感都变成了甜腻热辣的快意。

Patrick当然比他更清楚这样任性幼稚的性爱有多荒谬。或者说，从他一时冲动答应了Pete开始，这一切就变成了个笑话。过于强烈的快感让他近乎无所适从，而腰部早已被侵犯到使不上力，只能任由对方按在怀里起劲地操弄。

外面不停地传来走路声、上厕所的声音和男人们的调笑。甚至有人大声地唱着他们的歌。恍惚间Patrick几乎觉得自己听见了Joe和Andy熟悉的嗓音，陷在水声和嘈杂里，在他的鼓膜里回荡着轰鸣。

Pete越发起劲地占有他，双手握住了他发软的腰侧继续使力，粗大的性器几乎抽出大半，再挺动着胯部一次次尽根没入。脆弱的肠壁被突然加大了力度的进攻侵犯到近乎痉挛，Patrick堪堪忍住涌到唇边的呻吟和尖叫，更加发狠地反手去掐Pete的手臂。

单薄简陋的隔板显然对隔音毫无帮助。深深浅浅的暧昧水声、淫靡的肉体碰撞声……门外的某个人调笑着拍了拍门板：“干得挺起劲啊兄弟。”又和他的朋友说笑着走远了。

Patrick随着外面逐渐减弱的的嘈杂声在Pete怀里挣扎，却让Pete凶狠地咬住他的脖颈把他卡得更紧，掌下的皮肤滚烫地发着痛。Patrick只觉得自己的身体内部被粗大的性器毫不留情地填塞满，一下一下地捣向最脆弱的部分。深处的肠壁已经被操弄得痉挛，艳红色穴口更是绞紧了那根东西，伴随着抽插的动作不时吐出混合着润滑剂的粘稠液体。原本被玩弄和欺侮所带来的怒火在这样的攻势下早已荡然无存，仅剩不多的意识聚集在被起劲侵犯着的后穴和自己不知何时被对方握在掌心摩挲的性器上，毫无反抗余地地，紧随着对方的节奏被一点点带上了顶峰。

——你会死的很惨的，Pete Wentz。

Patrick模模糊糊地想着，濒死一般靠在Pete肩膀上无声地尖叫。他全身都沉浸在病态的高热里，被Pete紧紧锁在怀中，箍得手臂和肩膀酸痛，探头过来找他的嘴唇。

他接纳了这个吻，和自己的爱人在小小的战场上相互撕打，直到他们在彼此的口腔里尝到了不知谁的血腥味。

腥甜的、滚烫的、残忍的。战利品。


End file.
